Forever Afterlife
Bleeding onto the floor, scarring the wood fixtures with its crimson stain. A pool gathers around your legs. Streams of red darkness engulf the floor with its eerie texture. It has come to light that you have died. Never to walk the cold heartless Earth, never to breathe in the air anymore. You are lost, forgotten, and alone. You want to awake from this dark descent from your life but you cannot move a muscle. You are immobile. Only to lay down and watch. Days later, they take your empty husk of a body. You are put into a box and lowered deeper into the darkness. Then you feel pressure accumulate onto your chest. The pain intensifies with every drop. You have the sensation of being crushed. It is almost like it’s to make sure you never rise again. A light shines. Your hopes of rescue have finally come to take you from the horrors you have experienced… or so you thought. It is almost like a flare of the sun trying to reach you, but more red. A hand extends to you and you grab it. It yanks you out of the box and the hand almost rips your arm off in the process. You still feel the pain you have received so far. Although it seems to get stronger as you leave your previous entrapment. You look around. Terror fills your mind completely. You are in awe of what lies before you. Extreme sadness and sorrow flow around you as you try to move away from it all. But you are stopped. You feel a cold sensation travel up your spine. Your breathe freezes in mid-air when you finally realize it is behind you. You slowly turn around as you hope it is your imagination. As soon as you face it a searing pain wracks your head. You have the desire to pass out but it won’t let you. It wants you to suffer. Everything is shrouded by complete darkness. A stench of rot and decay waft through the air. It is coming closer. You panic, but are immobilized by pure fear. Thoughts of pain and terror wave through your head. Then it touches you. A cold grip is locked onto your hands. Any moment of escape has passed now. You have to choice but to look into its eyes. An ungodly image is burned into your brain as you gaze upon its dead features. Its eyes looks to have decayed beyond visibility to you. The thing's mouth gives off an excruciating odour. The decaying skin has been shredded from great amounts of age and has almost withered away to its skeletal features. The bony hand has their strong grip around you as if giving no signs of letting go. This shadow is also shrouded in the darkest of robes, of which seemed to be ripped and torn up from dark encounters. It is no doubt to you that this is your end. For it is Death. Category:Beings Category:Reality